Welcome to the Gun Show/Transcript
Analyze Victim's Body Al Robbins: Meet Robert Greer, world champion Sharp Shooter and decorated retired Army Colonel. Al Robbins: I was able to pull a .308 caliber buller from the base of the Victim's skull. Al Robbins: Looks like there might be something under the Victim's Fingernails. Can you help me collect some scrapings for analysis? Examine Victim's Fingernails Henry Andrews: I analyzed the samples you got from under the Victim's Fingernails. The Vic had Female epithelial cells under his nails. D.B. Russell: We can't prove that it's the killer's, but it's a person of interest. Thanks Henry. D.B. Russell: We know that all the competitors' guns are kept in the vault. That might be the last place Robert was before he was killed. Let's check it out. Examine Vault Door Lock David Hodges: Nice work! A crowbar was used to Break In. And I see there are some Blue Fibers on the Lock David Hodges: These could be from where the killer snagged their shirt while breaking in. David Hodges: I'll take a look at them and see what I can find out. Analyze Blue Fibers David Hodges: The Blue Fibers we found on the lock are a Cotton/Polyester/Elastane blend found in active wear clothing. David Hodges: The killer is wearing a blue active wear shirt. Analyze Crowbar David Hodges: Good job! This is definitely the Crowbar used to Break In to the vault. No prints were found. David Hodges: But I did find traces of gun oil on it. The killer has gun oil on them. Examine Gun Parts Nick Stokes: Finn was right about the Gun Parts. This Rifle could be the murder weapon. Let's get to ballistics. Analyze .308 Rifle Nick Stokes: This Rifle is a match to the one that killed Robert and the gun is registered to Kelli Hale, one of the other competitors in the Tournament. Nick Stokes: Let's bring Kelli in and check if her aim is true. Examine Cell Phone David Hodges: Nice work hacking the Phone. This is the Victim's phone. I'll take a closer look at the Video File on the phone and see what I can find. David Hodges: I had Henry run the blood we found on it. It's a match to the victim, Robert Greer. David Hodges: It suggests the killer took it off Robert's Body. Analyze Robert's Cell Phone D.B. Russell: The Video File we found on the Phone is very interesting. D.B. Russell: It looks like Robert's Wife and Best Friend were having and Affair and Robert found out. Let's bring them in. Examine Casings Nick Stokes: Nice work! After separating out all the 9 millimeter LVPD Casings, you found the one casing that came from the shooter's gun. Nick Stokes: We weren't able to lift any prints from the casing, but the good news is that we now know it came from a High Powered Rifle. Nick Stokes: See if you can Clean it up and get a caliber. Examine High Power Casing Nick Stokes: Great! Now we know we're looking for a .308 Caliber Rifle. A gun like that would leave a significant trace of gun powder residue on the killer. Examine Ripped Photo David Hodges: The ripped up photo is of Robert and his wife Samantha's wedding. It turns out Robert filed for a Divorce, but the paperwork hasn't been finalized. David Hodges: Samantha is part owner of the gun shop with Robert. She stood to lose a lot in the divorce. D.B. Russell: Seems like motive enough. Let's bring her in. Examine Gun Scope Nick Stokes: Good work getting the serial number off the Scope. It came back to Ross Gambell, Robert's old Army Buddy. Let's talk to him. Examine Condom Wrapper David Hodges: The Print you lifted came back to the owner of the murder weapon, Kelli Hale. David Hodges: Henry also found saliva on the Wrapper, and it's a match to the female epithelial cells found under Robert's fingernails. David Hodges: Brass has Kelli in holding. Examine Bloody Paper Henry Andrews: The document you found is a Formal Complaint Robert was going to file with the Tournament board against Alan Williams. Henry Andrews: I looked into it and it's not the first complaint to come his way... One more strike and he would've been out, Category:Transcripts